Mistletoe
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Kau tau tanaman merambat bernama mistletoe dari ordo Santalales? Ya tanaman yang biasa dijadikan sebagai hiasan natal itu, kau ingat? Haha aku punya cerita dibalik sebuah mistletoe. Mau mendengar? Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika cerita itu membuat kalian mengerenyitkan dahi, muntah, bahkan berteriak APA-APAAN INI! Haha baiklah silahkan dibaca. Warning : SasuNaru, YAOI and all stuff


:

:

Kau tau tanaman merambat bernama mistletoe dari _ordo Santalales_? Ya tanaman yang biasa dijadikan sebagai hiasan natal itu, kau ingat? Haha aku punya cerita dibalik sebuah mistletoe. Mau mendengar? Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika cerita itu membuat kalian mengerenyitkan dahi, muntah, bahkan berteriak APA-APAAN INI?! Haha ok-ok jangan bunuh aku, taruh bola basket kalian semua, _huh_ ini bukan fandom si bayangan itu. Yakin mau mendengar? Baiklah resiko kalian tanggung sendiri _yah_. _Oh ya_, hati-hati ini mengandung cerita sesama loh! Aku tak tanggung jika kalian muntah seketika muahahaha #plash. _Well _kita mulai dari mana _yah eummm_ _ah_ aku tahu mungkin dari sini...

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mistletoe © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**for the inspiration by Figgarow (member of Jarofclouds)& Godirtypop (ex member of Jarofclouds) own by themself and God **

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T+ (nyerempet mecum, ati-ati yah XD)**

**Status : Complate**

**Warning : OOC, Shonen Ai, YAOI, BL, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo(s) berserakan, no war (tak ada acara kabur-kaburan dari Sasuke, semua berjalan dengan damai xD) ah penjelasan sedikit untuk apartemen Naruto, disini saya buat mempunyai 3 ruangan, ruang tamu, dapur+kamar kecil dan terakhir kamar Naru hehe.**

**A/N : Silahkan dibaca minna-san, hope you all like it ^o^**

**RnR?**

**Don't like – Don't read**

**:**

* * *

Musim dingin tengah melanda sebuah desa ninja bernama Konoha. Tak ada yang spesial memang kecuali dinginnya udara malam karena turunnya salju dan beberapa hiasan-hiasan khas natal yang masih menyelimuti desa tersebut meski telah terlewati tanggal 25 Desember. Dan begitu pula dengan apartemen sederhana, yang jika tak ingin disebut memprihatinkan, ada didalamnya. Hanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru shapire dan tiga goresan yang seperti kumis kucing sedang duduk ditengah ruangan yang cukup hangat (karena ada _heater_) ditemani oleh ramen _cup_ yang sedang mengepul ditangannya. _Ah,_ nikmatnya hidup, mungkin itu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

_Tok tok tok_

_Ah_ ada tamu rupanya dan itu cukup mengusik ketenangan si tuan rumah. _'Cih, mengganggu kesenangan orang saja,'_ gerutunya dalam hati, tapi tetap saja kakinya melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Hn." Sapa _err_ maksudku dua kata tidak jelas dari sang tamu

"Ck Teme! Ada apa?" tanya kesal pemuda _ah_ baiklah kita sebut saja Naruto Uzumaki, ninja _hyperactive_ kita tersebut kepada sang tamu yang _well _tidak sopan.

"Hn dobe." _what the_–

"_Ha~h_ baiklah silahkan masuk Teme," _Eh_ kau mengerti maksudnya Naru?

"Jadi, ada apa? Kau tak ada misi?" tanya Naru basa-basi saat telah masuk.

"Besok." seperti biasa, irit kata.

"Jika kau ada besok, kenapa kau malah kerumah ku sekarang teme!?" tanya kesal Naruto.

"Hanya ingin mampir." Jawab cuek.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar Teme" kata Naruto kesal sambil berdiri kearah dapurnya yang hanya berapa langkah saja. "Coklat panas saja tak apa kan? aku tak punya kopi." Tawarnya.

"Hn," dan _'pranggg'_ suara panci melayang sebagai balasan untuk Sasuke Uchiha, sang tamu.

"Kau hanya ingin mampir atau mau merusak malam tenang ku _sih?_" Naruto menyakan maksud tujuan Sasuke "Besok kau ada misi kemana?" lanjutnya.

"Suna, menemui Kazekage."

"_Whoaaa,_ aku juga mau! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Gaara, _ne_ Teme boleh?" pintanya kali ini dengan mata birunya yang dibulat-bulatkan penuh dengan efek berkaca-kaca mendekat ke wajah Sasuke, _puppy eyes._

"..." diam, jika boleh jujur sedikit ada semburat merah dipipinya, tapi hanya sedikit yang kemungkinan besar Naruto tak menyadarinya. "Hn."

"Bhuuu pelit! Kenapa Baa-chan Cuma mengirimmu saja _sih,_ curang!" gerutunya seakan tahu jawaban ambigu Sasuke barusan adalah tidak. Dan Sasuke menanggapinya dalam diam.

"Dobe," kali ini Sasuke yang memanggil duluan.

"_eh?" _kaget Naruto, tumben.

"Kau tahu mistletoe?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Uhm ya, memang kenapa Teme?" tanya bingung Naruto dengan mengerenyitkan dahi. Tak ada balasan kecuali mata Sasuke yang mengarah keatas langit-langit apartemen Naruto, merasa bingung akhirnya Naruto melihat keatas juga.

"Mistletoe?" bisik Naruto pelan, bingung. Setahunya sekarang sudah lewat bulan desember meski masih dalam musim dingin, tapi mistletoe? Hei kenapa bisa?

"Hn, kau tahu peraturannya bukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan kalimat yang sedikit lebih pajang.

"Eh?" kagetnya setelah kebingungan tadi. "_err,_ ya?" jawabnya ragu.

"Jadi?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Uhm sekarang?" tanya bodoh Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menaikan beberapa mili alisnya. "_Ha~h _baiklah." pasrahnya.

Naruto melihat dengan ragu-ragu kearah Sasuke, apakah harus? Pikirnya sekarang. Dengan perlahan dia majukan kepalanya sehingga hanya menyisakan beberapa centi saja dengan wajah Sasuke. Tak tahan akan kelambatan si Dobe, Sasuke pun bergerak cepat. Ia pun menyambar bibir ranum berwarna merah penuh itu dengan cepat.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan lembut ia daratkan, dan lumat-hisap-lumat-hisap ia peraktekkan secara berulang kepada bibir mungil itu.

"_Enghh... cu...ukh... ahhh... khup...ngghhh_" erang Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke cukup kuat hingga tautan _err_ mesra itu terhenti.

"_Ha..hahhh..._ kau gila? Mau membunuhku _hah_?!" hardik Naruto saat mencoba menstabilkan pernafasannya.

"Hn, manis." jawab ngaco Sasuke.

Geram dengan jawaban Sasuke Naruto pun melempar bantal kecil yang memang ada diruangan itu. _'Cih gagal'_ batinnya kesal saat lemparannya meleset. Dengan kesal Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, melihat-lihat seluruh ruangannya dari pada ia harus melihat wajah kaku Sasuke yang mengingatkannya akan ciuman panas mereka akibat peraturan konyol mistletoe, kau tahu harus mencium orang yang terperangkap denganmu saat mistletoe ada diatasmu dan dengan begitu mistletoe tersebut akan hilang dengan sendirinya atau kau akan terperangkap dibawahnya tanpa bisa bergerak. _Ukh!_ Menginggatnya saja membuat Naruto _berblushing_ ria. _Ah_ sekaan sadar, ia pun penasaran bagaimana dengan mistletoe yang tadi, ia arahkan pandangannya kearah langit-langit apartemennya dan,

Uh?_ Ke-kenapa? Ba-bagaimana bisa? _Ehhh?

"Te-teme," panggilnya ragu, bingung.

"Hn"

"kau... menipuku?" tanya pelan Naruto dan hanya dibalas kernyitan samar sasuke. Sadar lawan bicaranya bingung, ia pun menunjuk keatas. Oh, sudah sadar batin santai Sasuke.

"Hn." jawabnya cuek.

"_Grrrrr_... TEME! Apa-apaaan kau _hah_! Itukan plastik, brengsek!" hardik Naruto saat sadar bahwa mistletoe yang mereka _um_ maksudku hanya Naruto kira adalah hanya hiasan plastik.

"Dobe." dengus Sasuke akan reaksi Naruto.

"_Gah_! Kau sengaja ingin mencium ku kan? Dasar TEME!" kali ini bukan hanya geraman namun juga tangan Naruto yang mencoba memukul Sasuke yang sayangnya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Hiasan sendiri pun kau tak sadar, dasar Do-be!" ejek Sasuke dengan smrik setannya. Tak bisa membantah Naruto hanya bisa diam dan mengkrucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang menggelembung, ngambek. "Mau lanjut dobe?" tanya ambigu Sasuke. Bingung maksudnya Naruto pun bertanya. "Lanjut apa, _ne_ Teme?" dengan polosnya. Tak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu –bagi sasuk– ia pun langsung menggendong Naruto ala bidal menuju kamar Naruto.

"Gyaaaa TEMEEEE" dan teriakan Naruto sebagai penutup bergesernya pintu kamar mere– _err _maksudku Naruto.

Yah dan begitulah cerita dibalik mistletoe yang ternyata hanya hiasan plastik itu haha.

FIN

* * *

**OLLOO! Shi kembali, hehe akhirnya bisa juga kembali, abis Aoi-chan, lappy lama Shi rusak minna :' dan nggak bisa dibeneri *crycry* tapi untunglah bisa ditukar tambah dengan AkaZy~ lappy baru Shi hehe ah yasudahlah. Ne bagaimana Minna? Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam "peraturan mistletoe"-nya hehe oh ya fict ini inspirasi dari video mininya Figgarow (Naru) dan Godirtypop (Sasu) (cosplayer dari Jarofclouds–yang sayangnya sudah berpisah) tentang mistletoe plastiknya XD dan gomen akan ending yang tak asing :' Shi malam ini lah mengetik dan mengeditnya loh dan langsung Shi publish, jadi gomen~ ah ya sudah,**

**So, mind to review?**

**Jaa mata ne~**


End file.
